The present invention relates to a packaging bag, in particular of paper, plastic or a composite of these materials, with a closable top, and a sound source which generates a single or a sequence of tones, sounds and/or noises when the bag is opened at the top. Such packaging bags are made in various types of folds, as folding bags with a bottom and/or side fold, as a block bottom bag, or without a fold. For heavy goods or for decorative purposes, the packaging bags can be provided with grips, handles or the like at the top.
Packaging bags of the type mentioned above are known from GB 2376223A. As is well known, they are labeled with logos, lettering or other designs and used as carriers of promotional messages, gift packaging or the like. In particular in personalized marketing, the packaging bags provided with advertising are used, for example, to present certain promotional gifts, information material etc. to the persons of interest. As a gift packaging, they are an alternative to other usual packaging materials.
The reproduction of certain texts, tunes, noises or the like when the packaging bag is opened, enhances the amount of attention which the recipient focuses on the packaging bags, which substantially improves, for example, the success of a marketing campaign or enhance the joy experienced by the recipient of the gift. In any case, the packaging bags serve as a receptacle for an item accommodated and presented in it.
The prior art packaging bags have a drawback, however, in that they cannot be reliably closed. There is therefore a risk that the packaging bag is inadvertently opened and the sound source is activated before the desired moment. Moreover, if the opening remains undetected, there is a continuous discharge of the source of energy until it is completely depleted and the sound source is therefore useless.